Survival of the Fittest Wiki
Survival of the Fittest is a Battle Royale based roleplaying site. The premise of the game is simple: you are a student who, along with the rest of your class, has been thrown onto an island, fitted with an explosive collar, issued a weapon, and given the ultimate ultimatum: kill or be killed. Survival of the Fittest, more commonly known as "SOTF", differs from its inspiration in that unlike most BR-oriented roleplays, SOTF has its own unique storyline, unique characters, and a whole plethora of unexpected happenings. Interested yet? You should be. Battle Royale never got this extreme. In January 2018, Version 6 concluded. After eleven days of fighting to survive, Boy #1 Min-jae Parker outlasted Girl #10 Fiyori Senay, Boy #8 Nate Turner, and Girl #31 Candice Banks to become the winner of Cochise High School's ordeal. The V6 epilogue is in-progress; stay tuned for updates! Version 7 has recently begun! Visit the board to check it out and join in, or use the handy links below to learn more about past games. The Websites *Survival of the Fittest - V7's pregame is underway, and final applications have opened! Click here to dive in and see SOTF for yourself! *SotF Mini - Missed out on the character cap or after something a little bit different? Not to worry, the Mini site is great for faster paced RPs. *SotF Mini Wiki - This wiki's younger sibling. Check it out to browse information about the Mini board and the games that take place there! Retired Sites *Survival of the Fittest V2 - V6 - Versions 2 to 6 took place over a span of 13 years, with the old board recently being retired in favour of a new one. *Survival of the Fittest V1 - The site may have long since been retired, but the story lives on! Dive into V1 to discover the roots of SOTF. *SOTF ACT - An explanation on the original ACT. *SOTF Timeline - A look at the general timeline of SOTF over the years (spoilers inside). *Terrorists - Read up on the men and women behind the SOTF ACT, and follow up on the mysterious figure known as Mr. Danya. *VIPs - Of course, the students on the island are some of the most important characters in any Survival of the Fittest storyline, but they certainly aren't the only characters. Within, information on important story characters -- spanning from the terrorists to notable students -- can be found. *Handlers - Check out the competition here! Within, the handlers you'll be roleplaying alongside are listed. You can also find the staff within. *Roleplaying Guides - Several roleplaying guides have been created by veterans of SOTF and people who want to help you, the handlers, so that you can write to your full potential! *Best Kill Award & Best Death Award - See all the past and recent winners of our monthly contests here. * Storyline - See how George Hunter High School's senior trip went from being the time of their lives to the end of their lives. * Previews - Sneak-peeks from the staff team prior to the start of the game can be seen here. * Locations - With a new version comes a new locale. See details for the island locations, including threads and other related information. * Students - A table with all of the most pertinent information on the latest batch of doomed students, including weapons, kills, and how they died. * Announcements - All of the announcements made by the terrorists, along with any related story, can be found here. * Death Order - A list of the beaten and the damned, in the order of which they fell. * Supporting Characters and Pregame Characters - The Meanwhile section will return in v7 to keep track of the surviving students, family members, or other important characters who pop up while the game goes on. Pregame-only characters will also be tracked. * Pregame Locations - A spreadsheet listing all locations and threads in V7's pregame, as well as other pregame-related information. *Storyline - Version 6's prologue, detailing how Cochise High School's science class trip went wrong. *Previews - Some sneak-peeks from staff introducing new members of the AT and a hint at new locations. *Locations - A new version, a brand-new island full of crazy. Find locations and the threads that took place in them here. *Students - A handy table listing the students of V6 and their weapons, kills, and deaths. *Announcements - All the terrorist announcements made over the course of V6. *Death Order - A list recapping who died and how, from first to last. *Supporting Characters and Pregame Characters - The Meanwhile section returns in V6, allowing you to keep up with the students' families and other goings-on; also relevant are those characters who showed up in Pregame but were not kidnapped and killed. *Storyline - Here one minute, dead the next. Here is how Aurora High School's senior trip went south. *Preview - A sneak-peek released by the staff before the start of V5. *Locations - Another game, another island. Here are the locations in v5, as well as where everyone ended their games. *Students - A convenient table listing the students that participated in Version 5 and what they got. *Announcements - A recap of all the announcements made over Version 5. *Death Order - Who killed whom over SOTF v5, from first out to the winner. *Supporting Characters and Pregame Characters - The island isn't the only location where the story takes place. Find out about the family members and surviving students here, as well as those characters who only appeared in Pregame. *Storyline - 276 seniors set out from Bayview Secondary School, never to return. This is the story of that ill-fated camping trip! *Previews - Take a look over at some of the behind-the-scenes teasers written by the staff in the days and weeks before the commencement of Version 4. *Locations - A brand new island is the setting for V4, and with it come plenty of new locations. *Students - Season four is the biggest season ever. See all of the condemned here in one easy list! *Announcements - A recap of all of the announcements and story line developments happening in Version 4. *Death Order - The dead of the fourth season, along with who killed them. *Pregame Characters - V4's Pregame included enough characters who missed the trip to surpass the size of most full versions; read about them here. *Storyline - What was supposed to be a fun weekend for the senior class of Southridge High School quickly turned into hell on earth. Learn about their tragic fates within. *Locations - With another new game comes another new playing field. Check out all the new locations on which the V3 kids will be battling for their lives, complete with maps of the indoor areas! *Students - Read up on the latest batch of kids chosen to kill each other dead! *Announcements - Want a recap of the announcements Danya made over the course of V3? Look no further! *Death Order - A list of all those who have passed into the great unknown while playing SOTF, in the order in which they died *Pregame Characters - Some of the Southridge High students had an impact before the game, even if they didn't participate themselves *Storyline - Read up on the abductions of Bathurst, Franklyn Senior, Hobbsborough, and P.J. Gilroy here! (Notice: Mild Content Warning) *Locations - Brand new island, and lots of brand new locations! *Students - Indulge in the diversity of the new student roster, even if there aren't any international schools this time around. *Announcements - The V2 announcements, every death and danger zone brought to you by Danya. *Death Order - The list of dead and soon-to-be-dead in a handy numerical order. *Pregame Characters - Those students who didn't make it to the island but still played a role in the story. *Storyline - The storyline for the original SOTF. *Locations - The areas in which the first round of students fought for their lives! *Students - Take a look at the various students that fought for their lives during the first installment of SOTF! *Announcements - The first set of announcements, detailing who died as well as some other happenings. *Death Order - The final list which displays who died and who killed them, in numerical order. *Students - Ever wonder just who participated in the very first SOTF? Read up on the students from Aberthol and William G. Latham High, the first two classes forced to fight to their deaths, right here! *Aberthol High School - Information regarding the school SOTF's first winner, Sydney Morvran, attended. *William G. Latham High School - Information regarding the second school to compete in v0.